


Bultaoreune (It's On Fire)

by Soojinnie



Series: 30 Days Writing Challenge [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, OFD AU, angry lil fluff, cute fluff, savage minghao, the true beginning of thughao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/Soojinnie
Summary: Minghao and Mingyu are drawn like moths to a flame, but even fire burns those they love





	Bultaoreune (It's On Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Day :02 - Cuddling somewhere
> 
> Day 2 (more like week lmfao) of the 30 Days Writing Challenge!

_ “A big one is better, we can put more pots!”  _

 

_ “A big fire is hard to kindle, a small one is better!”  _

 

_ “I’m cold, so a big one is more comfortable!”  _

 

Everyone’s a little stunned that Minghao snapped like that (in front of the cameras no less), but at the same time they knew it would happen eventually. 

 

“Well, his innocent image may now officially rest in peace,” Jisoo murmurs lowly to Hansol in English, and the younger snorts with laughter. 

“The better minghao hyung gets with his korean, the snarkier he becomes,” he chuckles, snuggling in closer to Jisoo to share his warmth, only to jump up in excitement when Seungcheol’s loud booming voice calls for them, claiming that food is ready. 

 

Mingyu tries to savour the food that he (with Seokmin and Minghao’s help) prepared, but he’s  _ hungry _ , and this damn show is so  _ not  _ One Fine Day. 

“More like Five Hard Days,” he grumbles to himself, and Minghao snorts next to him, smirking so hard as he inhales the ramyun and grilled fish. Mingyu (or the tall bean, as Minghao likes to secretly call him) sets his plate down, going to check on the sweet potatoes, breaking them into pieces to share with the other members, quickly handing Minghao a whole one to share between them. 

Minghao peels the potato quietly, savouring the steamy heat as he watches Mingyu do his motherly rounds. He sits back down when he's satisfied that the rest of Seventeen have been fed, taking a huge bite out from it, only to stop and fan his mouth because it’s  _ hot. _

 

“Idiot,” Minghao grumbles fondly, and Mingyu chews slowly, blowing out with his mouth hanging open so he doesn’t scald his tongue again. 

 

“Didn’t know it was  _ this  _ hot,” Mingyu whines, watching as Minghao eats it carefully, enjoying the sweetness and starchiness from the sweet potatoes. “Why didn’t you warn me?” 

 

Minghao wants to retort, but it’s cut short when Seungcheol calls for the cleanup crew to start washing up, and for the cooking crew to get some rest. There’s grumbling of course, because warm food and cold weather means a sleepy Seventeen, but they grudgingly get up and start cleaning up, and both boys head back in to start laying out the mattresses. 

 

Of course, Seokmin being Seokmin, decides it’s a much better idea to naruto run around the house they’re in, and nearly bowls Minghao over, sending them both crashing into Mingyu, who’s bent over trying to straighten out the bedsheets, and it’s a mess of ‘97 line (plus bedsheets). 

 

“I’m sorry,” Seokmin groans, scrambling off the both of them, and Minghao contemplates kicking Seokmin, but sighs, waving it off as he sits up, only to realize he’s practically  _ straddling _ Mingyu. Mingyu, who’s just lying on the ground with his groupmate on top of him, notices Minghao stiffening, notices the position they’re in, and smirks. 

 

“Is Xiao Hao a little  _ shy _ ?” Mingyu snickers, using the one nickname Minghao hates, and the younger (only by seven months, really), glares at him, purposefully putting more weight right onto Mingyu’s crotch, smug when he squirms uncomfortably.  
  


“Not at all,” Minghao mocks, smiling sweetly at a frozen Mingyu. “You’re the one that’s getting all shifty,” he grins, pressing down harder. “Something bothering you?” he coos. Mingyu can only muster up a strangled sound before Minghao’s standing up, brushing himself off nonchalantly.

 

His timing is impeccable (as usual), because the next second the producer walks in, telling them that they’ve wrapped up filming for the night, and both boys nod, thanking the producer for all his hard work. 

 

They’re soon swept up in a flurry of activites (namely getting ready for bed, but that in itself is a mammoth task). After an exhausting hour, they’re finally curled up tight, together no less, and Seungcheol’s calling out goodnight, while some of the others are playing around with the cameras. 

  
  


Three hours later and it’s dead silent (well not really, Seungcheol’s snoring could wake the dead, but Jihoon sleeps like he’s dead so it’s fine), but Mingyu’s wide awake and  _ hungry.  _ He turns towards Minghao, and is more than surprised when he sees that the bubblegum haired boy is staring right at him, eyes wide and alert. 

 

“Can’t sleep either?” he offers quietly, and Minghao nods, motioning silently to Jun, whose foot is quite literally, up Minghao’s ass, and it’s  _ twitching.  _ Mingyu can’t help but snicker, and Minghao pokes him, shushing him, motioning for the other to follow him, blankets securely in tow. 

 

They tug on their jackets (and the others’ jackets too because this damn island is  _ cold _ ), and head outside, where Minghao immediately starts kindling a  _ small  _ fire.

“I know you’re hungry, and you worked so hard to prepare all the delicious food for us, so I thought I could make something for you,” he grins at Mingyu, who nods excitedly, curling himself around Minghao (to warm up, he insists) and the younger laughs quietly, extremely mindful that it’s 3am and they should be very much asleep. Mingyu drapes the blankets tighter round Minghao's narrow shoulders, smiling softly when he grunts in appreciation, holding their dessert snack over the fire. 

 

The snack is simple. It’s basically fruit on a stick that’s been dipped in melted sugar and left out to dry and harden, but Mingyu’s fascinated, and nearly breaks his teeth on the dessert, much to Minghao’s amusement. 

 

“I like them a little softer,” the Chinese boy admits, and Mingyu sides up even closer, taking the warmer stick gratefully.He bites a little more cautiously, groaning when the flavour spreads. It’s soft but somehow still a little crunchy, and the syrupy sweetness spreads like liquid warmth on his tongue. 

 

Minghao watches Mingyu intently, giggling when a near pornographic moan slips from between his teeth. He takes a bite of his own stick, and hums, momentarily taken back to Anshan, where he’d buy the sticks and then warm them up at home. 

 

Mingyu leans in close to Minghao, and quickly pecks him on the cheek, grinning cheekily when a pink blush creeps up Minghao's neck. 

 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and Minghao’s flush darkens. Mingyu’s infinitely amused as he wraps an easy arm around the younger. “Don’t tell Wonwoo hyung,” he whispers softly, and Minghao leans his head lazily on Mingyu’s shoulder, looking up curiously. “But you’re my favourite,” he breathes. Minghao grins shyly, snuggling deeper into Mingyu while they sit, watching the fire slowly die out. 

 

“Don’t tell Jun hyung,” Minghao murmurs sleepily, completely pliant against Mingyu. “But you’re my favourite too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> If you want to support me and motivate me to write and post more, do think about donating to my [ ko-fi ](https://https://ko-fi.com/taliah) , thank you! <3
> 
> Send requests and asks on my (various) tumblrs!
> 
> SPN: [ YourSupernaturalSammyGirl ](https://yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> BTS: [ bt(s)vt Adventures ](https://btsvt-adventures.tumblr.com)
> 
> SVT: [ The SVT Adventure Squad ](https://the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com)


End file.
